The use of solar panels to produce electricity continues to expand as individuals and business seek ways to reduce electrical costs and greenhouse gas emissions. As the use of solar power increases, so do the size of the arrays used to produce the solar power. In order to harness the energy it is desirable to combine the electrical output from portions of the array, but to be able to monitor the output of the various portions to detect if there is a malfunction in a certain section of a solar array. One malfunction that can result in significant damage is arcing. Large solar arrays produce high voltages, and if there is a short in one of the circuits from the array, the wires will arc as long as the solar panels are in the sunlight. The electrical arc can produce extremely high temperatures that can burn or melt through insulation, connectors, or enclosures and start fires.